Existing devices to hold the hair and/or to maintain an ornament in the hair are not always satisfactory, whether as a result of a weak or imperfect grip of the hair or because they are of limited usage or are of relatively complex structure and are expensive to manufacture.
It is accordingly a goal and purpose of the present invention to provide a hair-holding device which is of simple and convenient operation.
Still another purpose and goal of the present invention is to provide a hair-holding device which is of simplified construction, and which can be manufactured easily and economically.
Yet another purpose and goal of the present invention is to provide a hair-holding device which has teeth to hold the hair which can be moved between alternate positions for insertion into the hair and maintaining the hair.
A further purpose and goal of the present invention is to provide a hair-holding device which may be adapted to a variety of configurations, and which may include or support decorative or ornamental elements to further expand its usefulness.